Epic Rap Battles of Anime
by Princess Ramen-8018
Summary: Welcome to the main stage of the Epic Rap Battles of Anime! Based off the famous "Epic Rap Battles of History", be prepared to see characters bash on one another! Let's begin! Collab with The Pocketwatch Ripper. First, Kyoya vs Hibari!
1. Welcome To The Main Stage!

Yo homies! It's DJ X-Burner (well, that's my DJ name in DJ 101. Clever, huh?) AKA Principessa della Ramen! I'm here along with my current partner, The Pocketwatch Ripper, to present our newest project!

Has anyone ever heard of the Epic Rap Battles of History on YouTube? Y'know, the one with NicePeter and Epic Lloyd? Hitler vs Darth Vader? Beethoven vs Justin Bieber? Dr. Suess vs William Shakespeare? No?

Well, this is a crazy idea for us, but we decided to do an Epic Rap Battle of Anime. We randomly and specifically pitted characters from all kinds of anime up against each other. Some of these fandoms include Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Durarara!, Fullmetal Alchemist, Ouran High School Host Club, Blue Exorcist, Pandora Hearts, Black Butler, and Bleach.

Each will be written by either me or The Pocketwatch Ripper and will be metioned at the beginning of each battle. And be warned, this was no holds barred. Just so you know, I'm a bit more violent and dirty than my co-author, so...yeeeeaaahhh...

So that we get this outta the way now, we DO NOT own any of the characters or animes in anyway. We only came up with the raps. The general idea of the Epic Rap Battles are inspired by the famous ones on YouTube. So no flaming!

Please enjoy our lame spits and flows and dangerously bad character-bashing, kay?

BEGIN~! 


	2. Round 1: Kyoya vs Kyoya

_**Princess:**_ LET'S GET READY TO RAP BATTLE~!

_**Ripper:**_ Why are you yelling?

_**Princess:**_ Dunno. Anywho! Time for the first battle! In my corner, the VP of the Host Club, the Shadow King himself, KYOUYA MOTHERFRENCHIN' OOTORI~!

_**Ripper:**_ Ooookay...? So in my corner, the world's deadliest man, and a fangirl favorite, much to my despise, KYOUYA FUCKIN' HIBARI!

_**Princess:**_ Ooh~, Kyoya vs Kyoya. What a great way to start it! Yay!

_**Ripper:**_ It is. So let's start!

_**Both:**_ BEGIN!

**-KYOYA OOTORI VERSUS KYOYA HIBARI-**

_Kyoya_

Stand back second Kyoya, cuz I'll charge you a fee

Being a whack-ass, bad-guy looking version of me

See, I don't intimidate morons with an Elvis army

No, I just push up my glass, now watch bitches swarm me.

All I need is a notebook and a pen or two

Watch me count up my money, while you a rent-a-cop at school

You ain't got shit on me, look alikes or not

So you and that bitch bird of yours can both suck my cock

_Hibari_

I'll bite you to death, who are you calling a look alike

A bitch to a homosexual blonde with an appetite

You harass girls in the darkness and give people taxes

I scare away girls and whoop grown men's asses

I'm Cloud Guardian, head of the discipline

So let me teach you a lesson, put you over my lap and then

Kill you. Respect my authority. Bitch you want more of me?

You're scum to me, let my boy Kusakabe handle you for me.

_Kyoya_

You're just a little bitch of a mafia crew

With a crybaby leader and a terrorist too

You think you the strongest they have, but here's the reality

No one like like a fucking loner with the fetish, beastiality

Black hair, slit eyes, and some crotch-resistant slacks

I ashamed for being compared to yo dick-monging ass

I'm the mothafucking Shadow King, my word is the law

Now get out outta my kingdom and get the fuck off my balls.

_Hibari_

So you wanna talk shit bout my love of things, small

Well, I don't like your dick, and that's pride before a fall.

I don't need a mafia and I don't the committee

I'll make you gag on your glasses and die with simplicity

Get your ass whooped by the skylark you dick

Kamikurosu your fake ass till I make you sick.

I ain't no pacifist, I beat you till ain't shit of you left.

Cuz by my hands and tonfas will be your cause of death

_**Who won? Review and explain! Ja ne!**_

_(This rap was written by Princess Ramen-8018...yay!)_


End file.
